


Just a Hypothetical

by ppclown



Category: LunchClub, SMP live
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Other, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and so do you ;), i dunno man i just want to hold his hand maybe, this is very short (sorry) and i wrote this at almost 2am so sorry if it doesnt make much sense, uhh how do i tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21774691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppclown/pseuds/ppclown
Summary: "Hey, Schlatt?""Yeah?" He switched off his phone."Can I ask you something?"He turns slightly to face you better. His hetero-chromatic eyes quickly found yours. You took his silent gaze as a yes."Just a hypothetical, but," you bit your lip and looked away for a moment to gather your thoughts and courage.
Relationships: Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF)/Reader, Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF)/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 143





	Just a Hypothetical

You two lay in bed; it's dark and quiet in your shared bedroom. You've been chewing your bottom lip and staring at your boyfriend of a few years for the last couple of minutes, watching him mess around on his phone.  
"Hey, Schlatt?"  
"Yeah?" He switched off his phone.  
"Can I ask you something?"  
He turns slightly to face you better. His hetero-chromatic eyes quickly found yours. You took his silent gaze as a yes.  
"Just a hypothetical, but," you bit your lip and looked away for a moment to gather your thoughts and courage. "if I asked you to marry me, what would you say?"  
His eyes widened, and his eyebrows quirked for a second before settling back. He turned his head towards the ceiling, quiet with thought. After a moment of staring into nothing (much to your nervousness), he turned back, eyes softer and a smile tugging at his lips. "I'd say yes, absolutely."  
You smiled and glanced down shyly, humming an okay.

You both stood still for a moment, Schlatt watching you pick at your fingernails and your eyes never leaving the sheets; there's suspense in the air. You flick your eyes back up to him.  
"Hey, Schlatt?"  
He smiles, "Yeah?"  
"Will you marry me?"  
He tries hiding his growing smile by biting his lip and glancing away for a second to mask his blush.  
He looks back to you, his voice barely above a whisper, "Yes, absolutely."  
You both smile wide, and you practically throw yourself at him to smother him in kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh not to be soft on main but i just wanna h*ld his h*nd and wear his sw*aters :((((  
> anyway, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated, tysm for reading :)


End file.
